


Song for You

by EpicNerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Stubborn Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicNerd/pseuds/EpicNerd
Summary: Adrien begins noticing that Ladybug lingers outside of his window when he plays the piano, and he finds himself playing more and more just for her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Song for You

Adrien practiced a new piece he was learning as part of his piano lessons alone in his room; alone except for Plagg, who was eating. The boy breathed deeply and steadily, his eyes closed, as he swayed lightly with the music. He did love the piano, though he wished that his father wasn’t so strict about lessons.

The windows of Adrien’s room were all open, letting in the fresh air and sun of Spring, which only added to the deep feeling of calmness in the room. He was so at ease that he didn’t notice when Ladybug, drawn to the melody of the music, lowered herself on her yo-yo down to be level with one of the open window, almost in a trance as she gazed at Adrien and his fingers as they caressed the keys elegantly.

The peace comes to a crashing halt when Ladybug sighs in bliss, alerting Adrien to her presence. Startled at the sudden audience, he jumps, falling off of the piano bench. Startled as well, Ladybug yelps, losing her grip and dropping down. In disbelief, Adrien scrambles to his feet, rushing over to the window. He peers out for a moment before jerking his head back as Ladybug reappeared, looking very flustered with a few leaves from the recently-trimmed bushes below in her hair.

“Ladybug?”

“S-sorry for scaring you! And for spying in! I was just, uh, just trying to clear my head, and I heard you playing!”

Adrien’s eyes grew wide, and he quickly looked down at his feet, his cheeks turning pink.

“Oh, thank you.”

Ladybug seems to calm down, so Adrien does as well, and he’s able to look at her again. That’s when he notices the leaves in her hair, and, without thinking, he reaches for them. She leans back, bewildered as her brain momentarily shut down. Realizing what he just did, he yanks his hand back, instead using it to cup the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that you have some leaves in your hair. I was just trying to help by getting them; I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“No, you’re okay! I mean, you’re fine! Well, you’re more than fine! I mean-…thank you,” she stammered before looking away and taking the leaves off of her head herself.

Adrien paused, sensing something familiar about Ladybug’s behavior, though it wasn’t similar to how she’s been around him, as Chat Noir, in the past. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable because of him, Adrien steps back, gesturing into his room.

“Do you want still want to listen?”

Ladybug jerks to attention, her eyes wide.

“Um, actually, I should get going. I shouldn’t really don the mask unless necessary. Au revoir, monsieur Agreste,” she says quickly, waving before zooming off.

Adrien rests his head against the window, gazing after her as gears turned in his head.

* * *

Once again, Adrien played the piano with his windows open. However, he held high hopes this time that Ladybug would come to listen again. Now, he practiced a tune with a richer melody, one that had piqued his interest, and one that he hoped would pique hers.

As luck would have it, he noticed a flash of red from the corner of his eye, though he did not let himself falter on the chance that he would lose his rhythm. He closed his eyes, relaxing his shoulders, and he lets muscle memory take over. He breathed in the scent of the red rose he had in a thin vase resting on top of the piano, and he let the smell soothe his nerves.

Opening his eyes, he discreetly tilts his head so that he can look at Ladybug from the corner of his eye. He saw that she was, once again, suspended in front of his window, gazing in with a soft smile on her face. His heart fluttered in his chest, and he forced himself to look away so that he wouldn’t slip up and botch a note.

When the piece ended, he knew she would leave again. So, when he played the final note, he stood up, carefully picking up the rose. Quickly making his way over to the window, he barely is able to hold it out to her, which she grabs without thinking, before she swings off.

Surprised and enthralled that she actually took the rose, Adrien sighs dreamily before closing his windows, a grin on his face.

* * *

Adrien waited until he saw red in the sky before starting his new piece, the longest one he has yet learned to play. On cue to the notes fluttering out of his open windows, Ladybug drops down, once again listening in. Once again, Adrien ignored her, putting all his concentration into playing. The melody stretched on, and Ladybug’s arm grew sore from holding her up for so long. So, hesitantly, she carefully eases herself onto the windowsill, where she perches silently.

Relaxing herself, Ladybug gazes in, listening with wonder as Adrien played. To her, the score felt like a story being told. Though she knew it probably wasn’t right as she wasn’t well-versed in music theory, she thought the story to be of love.

Adrien smiled, content. He wanted to play for Ladybug for as long as she would listen, and so he kept playing for her whenever their paths crossed by his open windows.


End file.
